A warp knit fabric is known in which additional pile loops are knit into a basic material consisting of a tricot stitch ground and a chain ground, and in which the pile loops themselves are constituted by a laying of chain stitches.
In order to make this possible with the tricot yarn being laid in the material when pile loops must additionally be formed by pile sinkers, a further development is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,222 whichis the U.S. counterpart of German patent No. 24 35 312, consisting of offsetting the pile sinkers by one needle division per stitch row so that the tricot yarn can be laid down. This prevents the tricot yarns from being laid over the pile sinkers.
To lay the chain stitches for the warp knit fabric mentioned initially, the shifting of the pile sinker bar creates a problem when the chain yarns are laid over the pile sinkers and would, thus, form pile in an undesirable manner. To avoid this, the pile sinkers are inserted into the pile sinker bar so that, for the production of the known warp knit fabric mentioned initially, one pile sinker is provided for only every other needle, i.e. every other needle is removed from the influence of the pile sinker so that, consequently, the formation of the chain stitch ground for the basic material is made possible on that needle. The known warp knit fabric has a basic material in which the chain stitch ground is formed only on every other needle while the chains forming the pile are laid by the next adjoining needle which is not used to make the chain stitch ground. A warp knit fabric is thus produced which does not have a tight pile formation because of the pile gap resulting on every other needle, and which-does, therefore, not possess great longitudinal stability. As stated before, it allows the laying of the chain stitch ground yarns, which produces longitudinal stability, on every other needle only.